Electricity
is one of the most dramatic effects of electricity.}} Electricity is the set of associated with the presence and motion of matter that has a property of . Both electricity and magnetism are from a single phenomenon: . Various common phenomena are related to electricity, including , , , s and many others. The presence of an electric charge, which can be either positive or negative, produces an . The movement of is an and produces a . When a charge is placed in a location with a non-zero electric field, a force will act on it. The magnitude of this force is given by . Thus, if that charge were to move, the electric field would be doing on the electric charge. Thus we can speak of at a certain point in space, which is equal to the work done by an external agent in carrying a unit of positive charge from an arbitrarily chosen reference point to that point without any acceleration and is typically measured in s. Electricity is at the heart of many modern technologies, being used for: * where electric current is used to energise equipment; * which deals with s that involve such as s, s, s and s, and associated passive interconnection technologies. Electric charge causes the leaves to visibly repel each other}} The presence of charge gives rise to an electrostatic force: charges exert a on each other. This discovery led to the well-known axiom: like-charged objects repel and opposite-charged objects attract. The force acts on the charged particles themselves, hence charge has a tendency to spread itself as evenly as possible over a conducting surface. The magnitude of the electromagnetic force, whether attractive or repulsive, is given by , which relates the force to the product of the charges and has an relation to the distance between them. The electromagnetic force is very strong, second only in strength to the , but unlike that force it operates over all distances. In comparison with the much weaker , the electromagnetic force pushing two electrons apart is 1042 times that of the al attraction pulling them together. The most familiar carriers of electrical charge are the and . Experiment has shown charge to be a , that is, the net charge within an electrically isolated system will always remain constant regardless of any changes taking place within that system. The charge on electrons and protons is opposite in sign, hence an amount of charge may be expressed as being either negative or positive. By convention, the charge carried by electrons is deemed negative, and that by protons positive, a custom that originated with the work of . The amount of charge is usually given the symbol Q'' and expressed in s; each electron carries the same charge of approximately -1.6022×10-19 . The proton has a charge that is equal and opposite, and thus +1.6022×10-19 coulomb. Charge is possessed not just by , but also by , each bearing an equal and opposite charge to its corresponding particle. Electric field The concept of the electric was introduced by . An electric field is created by a charged body in the space that surrounds it, and results in a force exerted on any other charges placed within the field. The electric field acts between two charges in a similar manner to the way that the gravitational field acts between two es, and like it, extends towards infinity and shows an inverse square relationship with distance. However, there is an important difference. Gravity always acts in attraction, drawing two masses together, while the electric field can result in either attraction or repulsion. Since large bodies such as planets generally carry no net charge, the electric field at a distance is usually zero. Thus gravity is the dominant force at distance in the universe, despite being much weaker. An electric field generally varies in space, and its strength at any one point is defined as the force (per unit charge) that would be felt by a stationary, negligible if placed at that point. As the electric field is defined in terms of , and force is a , so it follows that an electric field is also a vector, having both and . Specifically, it is a . The study of electric fields created by stationary charges is called . The field may be visualised by a set of imaginary lines whose direction at any point is the same as that of the field. This concept was introduced by Faraday, whose term ' ' still sometimes sees use. The field lines are the paths that a point positive charge would seek to make as it was forced to move within the field; they are however an imaginary concept with no physical existence, and the field permeates all the intervening space between the lines. Field lines emanating from stationary charges have several key properties: first, that they originate at positive charges and terminate at negative charges; second, that they must enter any good conductor at right angles, and third, that they may never cross nor close in on themselves. A conducting body carries all its charge on its outer surface. The field is therefore zero at all places inside the body. This is the operating principal of the , a conducting metal shell which isolates its interior from outside electrical effects. Electric potential . The + sign indicates the polarity of the potential difference between the battery terminals.}} The concept of electric potential is closely linked to that of the electric field. A small charge placed within an electric field experiences a force, and to have brought that charge to that point against the force requires . The electric potential at any point is defined as the energy required to bring a unit test charge from an slowly to that point. It is usually measured in s, and one volt is the potential for which one of work must be expended to bring a charge of one from infinity. This definition of potential, while formal, has little practical application, and a more useful concept is that of , and is the energy required to move a unit charge between two specified points. An electric field has the special property that it is '' , which means that the path taken by the test charge is irrelevant: all paths between two specified points expend the same energy, and thus a unique value for potential difference may be stated. For practical purposes, it is useful to define a common reference point to which potentials may be expressed and compared. While this could be at infinity, a much more useful reference is the itself, which is assumed to be at the same potential everywhere. This reference point naturally takes the name or . Electric potential is a , that is, it has only magnitude and not direction. It may be viewed as analogous to : just as a released object will fall through a difference in heights caused by a gravitational field, so a charge will 'fall' across the voltage caused by an electric field. As relief maps show s marking points of equal height, a set of lines marking points of equal potential (known as s) may be drawn around an electrostatically charged object. The equipotentials cross all lines of force at right angles. They must also lie parallel to a 's surface, otherwise this would produce a force that will move the charge carriers to even the potential of the surface. The electric field is defined as the force exerted per unit charge, but the concept of potential allows for a more useful and equivalent definition: the electric field is the local of the electric potential. Usually expressed in volts per metre, the vector direction of the field is the line of greatest slope of potential, and where the equipotentials lie closest together. Electric current The movement of electric charge is known as an , the intensity of which is usually measured in s. Current can consist of any moving charged particles; most commonly these are electrons, but any charge in motion constitutes a current. Electric current can flow through some things, s, but will not flow through an . A flow of positive charges gives the same electric current, and has the same effect in a circuit, as an equal flow of negative charges in the opposite direction. Since current can be the flow of either positive or negative charges, or both, a convention is needed for the direction of current that is independent of the type of charge carriers. The direction of is arbitrarily defined as the direction positive charges would flow and is thus in the opposite direction to the flow of the electrons. However, depending on the conditions, an electric current can consist of a flow of s in either direction, or even in both directions at once. The positive-to-negative convention is widely used to simplify this situation. provides an energetic demonstration of electric current}} The process by which electric current passes through a material is termed . While the particles themselves can move quite slowly, sometimes with an average only fractions of a millimetre per second, the that drives them itself propagates at close to the , enabling electrical signals to pass rapidly along wires. In engineering or household applications, current is often described as being either (DC) or (AC). These terms refer to how the current varies in time. *Direct current, as produced by example from a and required by most devices, is a unidirectional flow of conventional current from the positive part of a circuit to the negative. If, as is most common, this flow is carried by electrons, they will be travelling in the opposite direction. *Alternating current is any current that reverses direction repeatedly; almost always this takes the form of a . Alternating current thus pulses back and forth within a conductor without the charge moving any net distance over time. The time-averaged value of an alternating current is zero, but it delivers energy in first one direction, and then the reverse. Alternating current is affected by electrical properties that are not observed under direct current, such as and . Electromagnets -field (lines). The north pole is to the right and the south to the left.}} Two wires conducting currents in the same direction are attracted to each other, while wires containing currents in opposite directions are forced apart. The interaction is mediated by the magnetic field each current produces and forms the basis for the international . This relationship between magnetic fields and currents is extremely important, for it led to Michael Faraday's invention of the in 1821. Experimentation by Faraday in 1831 revealed that a wire moving perpendicular to a magnetic field developed a potential difference between its ends. Further analysis of this process, known as , enabled him to state the principle, now known as , that the potential difference induced in a closed circuit is proportional to the rate of change of through the loop. Exploitation of this discovery enabled him to invent the first in 1831, in which he converted the mechanical energy of a rotating copper disc to electrical energy. Electric circuits . The V'' on the left drives a ''I around the circuit, delivering into the R''. From the resistor, the current returns to the source, completing the circuit.}} An electric circuit is an interconnection of electric components such that electric charge is made to flow along a closed path (a circuit), usually to perform some useful task. The components in an electric circuit can take many forms, which can include elements such as s, s, es, s and . s contain s, usually s, and typically exhibit behaviour, requiring complex analysis. The simplest electric components are those that are termed and : while they may temporarily store energy, they contain no sources of it, and exhibit linear responses to stimuli. The is perhaps the simplest of passive circuit elements: as its name suggests, it the current through it, dissipating its energy as heat. The resistance is a consequence of the motion of charge through a conductor: in metals, for example, resistance is primarily due to collisions between electrons and ions. is a basic law of , stating that the current passing through a resistance is directly proportional to the potential difference across it. The resistance of most materials is relatively constant over a range of temperatures and currents; materials under these conditions are known as 'ohmic'. The , the unit of resistance, was named in honour of , and is symbolised by the Greek letter O. 1 O is the resistance that will produce a potential difference of one volt in response to a current of one amp. The is a development of the Leyden jar and is a device that can store charge, and thereby storing electrical energy in the resulting field. It consists of two conducting plates separated by a thin layer; in practice, thin metal foils are coiled together, increasing the surface area per unit volume and therefore the . The unit of capacitance is the , named after , and given the symbol ''F: one farad is the capacitance that develops a potential difference of one volt when it stores a charge of one coulomb. A capacitor connected to a voltage supply initially causes a current as it accumulates charge; this current will however decay in time as the capacitor fills, eventually falling to zero. A capacitor will therefore not permit a current, but instead blocks it. The is a conductor, usually a coil of wire, that stores energy in a magnetic field in response to the current through it. When the current changes, the magnetic field does too, a voltage between the ends of the conductor. The induced voltage is proportional to the of the current. The constant of proportionality is termed the . The unit of inductance is the , named after , a contemporary of Faraday. One henry is the inductance that will induce a potential difference of one volt if the current through it changes at a rate of one ampere per second. The inductor's behaviour is in some regards converse to that of the capacitor: it will freely allow an unchanging current, but opposes a rapidly changing one. Electronics electronic components}} Electronics deals with s that involve such as s, s, s, , s and s, and associated passive interconnection technologies. The behaviour of active components and their ability to control electron flows makes amplification of weak signals possible and electronics is widely used in , , and . The ability of electronic devices to act as es makes digital information processing possible. Interconnection technologies such as s, electronics packaging technology, and other varied forms of communication infrastructure complete circuit functionality and transform the mixed components into a regular working . Today, most electronic devices use components to perform electron control. The study of semiconductor devices and related technology is considered a branch of , whereas the design and construction of s to solve practical problems come under . Electric power Electric power is the rate at which is transferred by an . The unit of is the , one per . Electric power, like , is the rate of doing , measured in s, and represented by the letter P''. The term ''wattage is used colloquially to mean "electric power in watts." The electric power in s produced by an electric current I'' consisting of a charge of ''Q coulombs every t'' seconds passing through an ( ) difference of ''V is : P = \text{work done per unit time} = \frac {QV}{t} = IV \, where :Q'' is electric charge in s :''t is time in seconds :I'' is electric current in s :''V is electric potential or voltage in s is often done with s, but can also be supplied by chemical sources such as or by other means from a wide variety of sources of energy. Electric power is generally supplied to businesses and homes by the . Electricity is usually sold by the (3.6 MJ) which is the product of power in kilowatts multiplied by running time in hours. Electric utilities measure power using s, which keep a running total of the electric energy delivered to a customer. Unlike fossil fuels, electricity is a low form of energy and can be converted into motion or many other forms of energy with high efficiency. Electromagnetic wave sinusoidal electromagnetic wave, propagating through a vacuum. The electric field (blue arrows) oscillates in the ±'x'-direction, and the orthogonal magnetic field (red arrows) oscillates in phase with the electric field, but in the ±'y'-direction.]] Faraday's and Ampère's work showed that a time-varying magnetic field acted as a source of an electric field, and a time-varying electric field was a source of a magnetic field. Thus, when either field is changing in time, then a field of the other is necessarily induced. Such a phenomenon has the properties of a , and is naturally referred to as an . Electromagnetic waves were analysed theoretically by in 1864. Maxwell developed a set of equations that could unambiguously describe the interrelationship between electric field, magnetic field, electric charge, and electric current. He could moreover prove that such a wave would necessarily travel at the , and thus light itself was a form of electromagnetic radiation. , which unify light, fields, and charge are one of the great milestones of theoretical physics. Thus, the work of many researchers enabled the use of electronics to convert signals into oscillating currents, and via suitably shaped conductors, electricity permits the transmission and reception of these signals via radio waves over very long distances. Notes References Category:Electricity